Nothing But Trouble, babe
by xshipwreck
Summary: Jude's life after the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

"_Years went by and we got older, remember when gas was sold for $1.50 a gallon? Oh how things have changed-" _Jude Harrison sings.

In the years since Jude left G Major, and Canada, and Tommy Quincy, she's made quite the name for herself. In London, two of her albums went double platinum, and four of her single hit the top 100, and stayed there for weeks. But with this came a world tour, which led her right back to Tommy's doorstep, there lovely hometown in Ontario, were she had gotten her start in the industry. It was here were she lived all her life, where at the ripe age of only fifteen, Jude won the first season of Instant Star, beating out the pop sensation Eden Taylor, with her raw vocals, and original songwriting skills.

"_When you see me for the first time in years, we swore we'd never end up here, I'm gone, up, up and away, like a rising balloon…_Thank you Ontario, you guys have been truly amazing You'll always have a place in my heart, Ontario!"

She's greeted in her dressing room by her mother, father, best friend Jamie, sister Sadie with her daughter Prudence clinging to her hip, and Sadie's husband Kwest. But, no Tommy. After a few rounds of hugs and an hour or two of chatting, everyone's left, except for Sadie, who had given the baby to Kwest and told him to go how and start the pasta.

"Jude, I called his place four times, no one has even heard from him in weeks. I'm so sorry." Sadie says.

"It's fine-" says Jude, "I didn't expect anymore from him."

When Jude gets back to the bus, Jude checks her phone. She sees a text from a number she's never seen before, she doesn't even recognize the area code.

**hey girl** **i heard u played ontario tonight. im sure u did awesome.**

Girl? Tommy called her "girl". He'd always say things like "Good luck, girl" or her favorite, "Don't stress girl, you're it". No no, absolutely not. She's just being paranoid now, she thinks. Maybe…She replies with:

**who is this?**

Not two seconds later, she get's a response:

**u no exactly who this is.**

Oh god, she thinks. She replies:

**tommy? is this u?**

*_**I know, I know cliff hanger. And pretty short as far as chapters go, but I think it's a good spot to leave off. I don't even know if I'll pursue this one. Comment if you like it. Review. I'll update when I get 5 reviews. :] Peace and Love, Jessica***_


	2. Chapter 2

After that, Jude waits by her for three more hours, ultimately falling asleep with it glued to her right hand. When she woke, the mystery texter hadn't texted her back. She looked at her red illuminated alarm clock a groaned. She was running late for an interview with some American sleaze magazine.

She get's up and throws on a questionable smelling t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of sneakers. She checks herself in the mirror and chuckles.

"Not bad for three hours of sleep," she says, to herself, as she walks out of the bus.

The reporter ask the same, mundane questions. "Next stops on the tour?" "What's your favorite part of touring?" "When does the album come out.?" the basics. But suddenly, she is hit with a question she had not expected to be asked, not right now.

"So…what the deal with your relationship with Little Tommy Q?'', the reporter asks, almost with a touch of blasé attitude in her voice.

"uh…well…Tom and I, we…we aren't together…we…okay, do you me to be completely honest with you? I haven't seen, or heard from Tom Quincy in about 4 years. He did not keep in touch with me, after I left for London, a few years back. I haven't seen him since the party for my CD's re-release…", Jude replies with, choking back tears.

The reporter sees that the artist is visibly shaken and decides to, rather than what most reporters would do, exploit her feeling, the reporter simply tells Jude that the interview is over.

Then as if as clock work, her text goes off:

**Meet me the café Boulanger 330**

The mystery number strikes again. This time, she'll actually figure it out though. She checks her phone. Jude couldn't breathe. If it was Tommy, she would be meeting him again, and that shocked her world. It's 2:45. She get's back on the bus and takes a shower. When she get's out it's 3:20 and far too late to even attempt to do anything with her hair, so she just leaves it stringy and wet. When she get's there she sees a familiar figure in darkened black shades…It's Tommy.

She runs up to him, running faster than she's ever ran before. They share a 5 minute long embrace. The kinds you so see in movies. They looked like a picture for a jewelry store add, all romantic and beautiful. The world was spinning around Jude. She'd waited too damned long for this moment and she wasn't about to let something silly like reality ruin it for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So, on my Spring Break from college I decided, for some reason unknown to me, check my childhood email account. Keep in mind it's been three years since I've checked it. When I opened it, it was flooded with messages of praise for a stupid little fanfic it I wrote when I was a kid. I'm three years older now, and I thought maybe I'd write a few more chapters to see if I still have it in me….Thank you to everyone who believed in me. This website is one of the reasons I love writing. That being said, I'm definitely not a hopeless romantic, TV crazed 15 year old girl anymore.

After the hug was finished, they stared at each other. Jude pursed her lips as if she was going to break the silence, but she didn't. She couldn't.

"You're the one that left him, remember? Let him speak for once.", Jude thought to herself. She just stopped the words from coming out, and smiled. But, the silence didn't cease. Jude retorted the silence with small talk. Tommy only spoke to answer her questions or to noddingly agree. After the duo had covered every piece of trite small talk, the silence returned. That is, until a wave of remorse and anger settled into Jude's skin. She spoke.

"Wh-Why exactly did you ask me here anyways? It's been four years?", she spat out, disgust in her quivering voice.

"You broke the pattern, Harrison.", Tommy responded, with not a bit of emotion in his voice. "I'm supposed to leave you remember?" With those words, tommy grabbed Jude nape and pulled her in for the most tearful kiss either of them could ever remember having.

After the surprising kiss, Jude pulled away, looking confused and sad.

"I don't understand. I've called you every day for the last four years. I've apologized thousands of time. I've sent you plane tickets to come with me. You knew my mistake was killing me and you did nothing. Today was the first time I've heard your voice in four years, Tommy."

Tommy replied with just a chuckle and six words.

"You're a piece of work, Jude."

**That felt really good to write. I might even do another chapter if there's some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude woke up same as usual that next morning, with the exception of a 90's boy band front man clinging heavily to her waist. She tried, with no luck, to slip out of his grasp.

"Well, good morning sunshine.", Tommy said dripping with the sexiest morning voice Jude had ever heard.

Jude had already blown off last night's concert in New York City to be with Tommy, faking a cold and she knew quite well they couldn't hide away forever. The US leg of Jude's tour was beginning. She threw on one of Tom's T-shirt's and her jeans.

"Shit! I'm so late for my press conference.", she said scurrying out the door.

Upon entering her taxi, her driver offered her the day's paper. She obliged and was greeted by the headline "JUDE _HARRISON CANCELS TOUR DATE TO RENDEZVOUS WITH EX-BOY BAND HOTTIE TOM QUINCY." _ Without even a second to process this information, Jude's phone buzzes in her pocket.

**Gone so soon? You make me feel cheap ;). Xo –T**

Jude could feel her stomach in her throat. She knew the exact way this press conference was going to go. And she was right. The entire 45 grueling minutes was spent grilling her about her personal life, to which she had no response. She was exhausted, and it was 2:30pm. She pulled out her phone and texted Tommy.

**Can we talk please? Early dinner?**

She was set to play a show in Connecticut in five hours.


End file.
